Loony Loving
by slygref15
Summary: Ever since they got back to Hogwarts Ron and Hermione had been acting quite strange around Harry. Is it because of his new girlfriend and correct him if his wrong but does Ron seem mad at him. And what’s this between Draco and Ginny. RLu, HHr, and DG
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: Okay so I was walking down the street one day I happen to stumble upon a book on the floor. Me being the person who loves books bend down and pick it up. All of a sudden the front of the book started to talk.

Boy in book: Hello my name is Harry Potter and welcome to my world.

Then all of the sudden a big black whole came up in front of the book and swallowed me up.

Me: Where am I?

Harry: You're in the magical world of Harry Potter.

Me: Oh I've read these books! They're pretty cool. Even have a couple of fanfics written for it.

Harry: What you stole JK Rowling's characters?

Me: No! No! I've simply just borrowed them… well you! I know that everything Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling and Scholastic. Believe me when I say I don't have any money to get sued from.

Harry: Okay! I believe you!

Summary: Ever since they got back to Hogwarts Ron and Hermione had been acting quite strange around Harry. Is it because of his new girlfriend and correct him if his wrong but does Ron seem mad at him. And what's this between Draco and Ginny.

Pairings: Starts out as Harry/Luna but soon turns in to Ron/Luna, Harry/Hermione with some Draco/Ginny!

Warning: First chapter will have lots of flashbacks so bear with me.

Rating: PG-13 for some bad languages.

****

Prologue

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Harry asked a pissed of Ron loudly.

"What's wrong with me? What the hell is wrong with you?" Ron shouted back at Harry while Draco held him back. Draco, Ginny, Neville, and Luna had walked in an empty classroom to find Harry and Ron on the ground ramming each others fist on each other's face and what ever parts of the body that wasn't protected. Hermione was in the room too when they entered, shouting at the boys to stop. Luna ran to Hermione's side while Draco, Neville, and Ginny broke the two apart. Now Neville was holding back Harry while Draco was trying to restrain Ron.

"What the hell is wrong with the both of you? You're both acting like you aren't friends." Ginny asks both boys. She stood in the middle of Ron and Draco and Harry and Neville so that if either Neville or Draco couldn't hold them back or lose their hold on them they couldn't get to each other, at least not till they get through her anyway. But with the way the two boys looked at each other that might have been an easy task to do.

"You two were going to it like that was me your fighting." Draco said tightening his hold on Ron for he was determined to get lose and pound on Harry.

"Tell me Harry? What kind of friend are **you**? Ha!" Ron asked Harry with so much anger in his voce.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about Ron? You were the one who came in here and started this whole thing." Harry informed Ron. Harry, who was calm now, was now lose form Neville's hold but Neville stood by closely just in case Harry decide to get stared again.

"Tell me Harry? Does a friend steal from another?" Ron asks a question that puzzled Harry.

"Does a friend never let their friend be happy?" Harry looked around the room to get some help from the other but no such luck.

"Answer me!" Ron shouted and Draco once again tightens his hold for he almost got lose.

"No Ron!" Harry answered. "But that sill doesn't give me any clue why you came in here and just jump me. I would never steal from you or make you unhappy! You're like a brother to me!"

"Brother! Brother! You are not my brother!" Ron shouted at Harry. "And from now on Potter! WE ARE NOT FRIENDS!" Ron shouted. Draco loosened his hold and Ron got away. But instead of pounding on Harry he stormed out of the classroom. Everyone looked at each other with confusion and silence.

"What happened in here Hermione?" Luna said breaking the silence in the room.

"I honestly don't know Luna. He just came in here and when he saw me in here with Harry he went all mad and pounded on Harry and Harry had no choice but to fight back. I couldn't stop him either, it was like he was a different person and he couldn't hear me even when I was shouting at him." Hermione told everyone who was left in the room.

"What could have possibly posses him to do that?" Ginny asked. There was silence once again while everyone just thought of what could have gotten Ron so mad.

"Somebody should go after him." Neville said breaking the silence once again.

Harry started to go but he was stop by Luna's hand on his shoulder.

"I don't think you'd be the first person he would want to see right now. Let someone else go." Luna said calmly. Harry did what he was told and stayed for even though he would like nothing but to pound on Ron right now he does not want to get into another fist fight with him.

"I'll go!" Draco volunteered. "He has no problem with at the moment and if he decide to have some one as a punching bag at least I could hold him." Draco looked at Ginny for permission and Ginny nodded to say yes. And with that Draco left the classroom.

Leaving everyone else to ponder just what it was that happened in the room.

A/N: Well that's the prologue! I hope you all stick to it. It looks pretty confusing right now but a lot would be clear up by next chapter. Please read and review. Don't worry to all that is reading All of Us, I'm still working on it Its just that this had been bugging me for weeks now and I just wanted to get it started. If you wan to see the beginning of the next chapter for this story and All of us join my prefect blend group at yahoo and go to the special feature then unfinished business and you will find the beginning of the next chapter. )

Or my MSN group prefect blend group and find it in the document area in unfinished )

And no this isn't a regular Harry Hermione and Ron triangle. Please R&R!


	2. Chapter One: School Love and Summer Flas...

Disclaimer: Okay so I was walking down the street one day I happen to stumble upon a book on the floor. Me being the person who loves books bend down and pick it up. All of a sudden the front of the book started to talk.

Boy in book: Hello my name is Harry Potter and welcome to my world.

Then all of the sudden a big black whole came up in front of the book and swallowed me up.

Me: Where am I?

Harry: You're in the magical world of Harry Potter.

Me: Oh I've read these books! They're pretty cool. Even have a couple of fanfics written for it.

Harry: What you stole JK Rowling's charters?

Me: No! No! I've simply just borrowed them… well you! I know that everything Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling and Scholastic. Believe me when I say I don't have any money to get sued from.

Harry: Okay! I believe you!

Summary: Harry and Luna had started to go out during the summer. But not a lot of people agree with it. As Hermione and Ron realize their feelings for Harry and Luna what would happen to all their friendships and relationship! (Suckest summary I've ever written! Pls. give the fic a chance and read it).

Pairings: Starts out as Harry/Luna but soon turns in to Ron/Luna, Harry/Hermione with some Draco/Ginny!

Rating: PG-13 for some bad languages.

Warning: This chapter and about 2 more chapter after it will be full of flashback that flashed back and fort in to the future and back to the present. But mostly when it flashes back to the future it just an explanation on what just happen. So if you hate to read stories that switches tense a lot (either I'm writing it consciously or subconsciously) then your going to hate the first couple of chapter. But good news is that I'm going to try and write it so that you can skip the first couple of chapter and still make sense of the story. But you have to wait! Sorry!

Chapter One: School Love and Summer Flashbacks (Part I)

2 months earlier

"Man have you seen Luna Lovegood. Dude she hella change during the summer." A 6th year Hufflepuff boy said to his friend in front of him at the table.

"Yeah! It's a miracle what one summer can do." Said the Hufflepuff boy's friend. Suddenly a girl from the same house comes into their conversation.

"Have you two heard that she's going out with Harry Potter." The girl whispered.

"Yeah! I heard about that. I feel sorry for Hermione Granger though." One of the boys said as he pointed at Hermione.

"Everybody know that she's in love with Potter." The other boy said while all of them stared at Hermione. "But hey at least now the Weasley have a chance with her now." As the three Hufflepuff gossip and talked about the trio's life and romance, across the Hall two of the golden trios is eating their breakfast in the Gryffindor table. Both were scowling at Harry and Luna eating their breakfast at the Ravenclaw table. Ginny sat between Ron and Hermione, while eating she looked back and fort to Ron and Hermione. They were eating in silent at first till Hermione spoke up.

"Look at her she's all up on Harry. Couldn't she give him some room to breathe." Hermione said angry as she brought her spoonful of food in her mouth. Ginny looks up to Harry and Luna to see what Hermione was talking about and was about to say something when she heard her brother start to talk.

"What are you talking about, Harry's the one all up on Luna. Look! Look at him. Can he get anymore closer." Ron said sounding just as jealous as Hermione was with the couple. Ginny the look at Ron and Hermione again to study their faces. Then with as sigh she shook her head from left to right from disappointment.

"This is pathetic!" Ginny whispered to herself. "You know green does not look good on either of you. Harry and Luna are just talking what the hell are you two talking about." Ginny said as she stared at Harry and Luna. At the Ravenclaw table Harry and Luna was _just talking_ but Ginny was getting tired of this. Ever since Harry and Luna started going out all she ever heard from Ron and Hermione are complaint, complaints, and more complaints. It never stopped and became a vicious cycle. When Ron's not complaining about Harry and Luna, Hermione is complaining about Harry and Luna. It was always 'Harry and Luna at breakfast this' or 'Harry and Luna at dinner that' and 'Harry and Luna at Hogsmeade were'. It seems like the two couldn't stop about Harry and Luna. Don't get her wrong she loved Ron and Hermione and she feels their pain too but this was getting ridiculous. How did this all happen? Well let go back to the beginning of the summer.

Flashback

The summer had just started and Harry and Hermione were staying over the Burrow's. Harry got the thumbs up to stay there after a week of stay at the Dursley from Dumbledore as a sorry for what happened last summer. Ron, Ginny, Harry and Hermione were hanging out in the living room, Harry and Ron were talking about quidicth while Hermione and Ginny talk about school and last and next year classes. When all of a sudden Luna came on the fire.

"Please help us! Death Eaters are attacking my house!" Luna was able to send them and then she was gone. Without thinking Harry, Ron and Ginny grabbed their wands and were running out of the Borruws. Hermione had a little more sense and run upstairs to tell the Weasley.

"Mrs. Weasley! Mr. Weasley! Fred! George!" Hermione shouted as she run up the stairs. Immediately the remainder of the Weasleys that was left came out to their rooms to the hallway. Out of breath Hermione tried to explain what she knew.

"Luna… Trouble… Death Eaters attacking… At the Lovegood's…" With that Mrs. Weasley run to the floo and alerted the Order and Mr. Weasley, Fred, and George appareted to the Lovegood's. When Harry, Ron, and Ginny arrived at the Lovegoods they charge into the house and found 8 death eaters thrashing the house and the lifeless body of Mr. Lovegood on the ground. Harry, Ron and Ginny started to fight the death eaters using the spells and defensive maneuver they learned in the DA. All the while thanking that the Ministry had decided to pass the law that under age wizard can now use magic outside of school but only if they need it to defend them self. Soon Fred, George, Hermione, Mr. Weasley and the Order arrived and they too started to fight. They weren't sure how many death eaters were in the house so they all decided to split up. Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Mr. Weasley and the Order fought the Death eaters while Ginny and Hermione went to look for Luna. Ginny and Hermione looked for Luna in every room of the house till they finally come upon the room that she was in. There they found Luna's unconscious body on the floor but what surprised them was the boy that was fighting off a death eater to protect Luna.

The boy was Draco Malfoy and Draco was doing everything he can to fight of the death eater and protect Luna. When Draco saw Hermione and Ginny on the door just standing there shocked he shouted at them.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Get her out of here!" Just then Harry and Ron arrived and at the door and immediately Ron saw Luna's unconscious body. Ron and Ginny rush to Luna's side while Harry and Hermione went to help Draco fight the Death Eater. Ron picked up Luna and he and Ginny then run quickly out the house and toward the Borruws. Once there Ginny push open the door while Ron rush in and shouted for his mother.

"Mom! Mom we need your help!" Ron shouted as he put down Luna's body on the couch. Mrs. Weasley came running to the living room and saw Luna on the couch.

"Mom she hurt!" Ron said saying the obvious.

"Well don't just stand there Ronald! Go to the kitchen and get the aid bag and bring it here!" Mrs. Weasley said as she rushed to Luna side. Ron run to the kitchen and grab the first aid kit and run back to the living room.

A couple of minute of silent happened when Mrs. Weasley check out Luna. Then Ginny spoke up and broke the silent.

"Mom is she going to be okay?" Ginny asked her mother.

"It looks like she been under the Crucio spell." Mrs. Weasley told Ginny and Ron.

"Will she be alright?" Ron asked again.

"I don't know yet!" Mrs. Weasley said as she continue to treat Luna. Ron and Ginny tried to help but all they did was get in the way so they were shooed of by Mrs. Weasley and was force to wait in the kitchen.

A couple of minute later Ron and Ginny heard someone banging on the door and run to open it. It was Harry and Hermione with a injured almost unconscious Draco on their shoulder. Mrs. Weasley suddenly stop what she was doing with Luna and looked up to Harry and Hermione. Surprise she looked at Ron and Ginny for explanation.

"No time to explain! Right now he really need some help!" Harry said as he and Hermione carried Draco's body into the house.

"Alright! But I'm busy with Luna! Hermione Ginny you two tend to Draco in Percy's Room and I'll be right there as soon as I can." With that Hermione and Ginny run to the kitchen to get another aid kit while Ron and Harry carried Draco to Percy's room.

End of Flashback

Luna and Draco was all right and just suffered some minor injury by the spells that hit them. After Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione explained everything to Mrs. Weasley on how they found Draco trying to protect Luna from the death eaters they all waited for them to get some rest and wake up to get some information out of them. When Luna woke up however Ginny told her about the death of her father and gave her some time to grief so they didn't get much from her. They found out from Draco that after Lucius Malfoy broke out of Azkaban that he had told Draco to be a death eater. He refused to be a death eater and run away from home after his father beat him half to death and the Lovegood's found him, treated him and took him in. He stayed with the Lovegood thinking that his father and the rest of the death eaters would never look for him there and he got pretty close to the family. But somehow his father track him down and sent the death eater to go and fetch him. They then attack the Lovegoods killing Mr. Lovegood when he tried to hide Draco.

The rest of the summer was spent in Grimmlaund Place. After the attack at the Lovegood they decided that the attack was to close for comfort and they pack there stuff and left. Caused by her father death Luna fell in to depression and was different. Everyone tried to get through to her but no one, not even Draco who had become like a older brother to her, could come through. Luna spent a lot of her time in the room she shared with Ginny and Hermione only coming out if she need to use the bathroom. She barely ate and everyone was getting worried especially Harry for her knew how it felt. For Harry had just lost his god father just a month ago and he know how fresh the pain felt right now. Nothing worked and they had no success until one morning.

Flashback

It was early in the morning and the trio along with Draco and Ginny was at the kitchen table. Harry, Hermione and Ginny sat at one said of the table while Ron and Draco sat at the opposite side.

"She going to get sick if she doesn't eat." Draco said sounding very concern for Luna.

"Someone should go up there and bring her some food." Harry suggested.

"I'll do it!" Draco volunteered while he stared to get up.

"No! I'll do it." Ron said standing up and holding Draco's shoulder telling him to sit back down. "I think right now she just need to see a person who she doesn't really her know to well and doesn't have a big problem themselves so that they can just listen to what she has to say. She needs a person to talk to that will listen not give her advice or push her." Ron then walk towards the kitchen counter and grabbed a bowl and pour some milk and cereal in it, he then poured some orange juice in to a glass. He put the item on a tray and walked up the stair to the room Luna was in. When he arrive in front of the door Ron put his ear against the door and listened for a second to see if he can hear any movement or indication that she was awake. When he didn't hear anything he knocked on the door then spoke through it.

"Hey Luna it's me ummm… Ronald. I have some food brought up for you." Ron said then waited for a reply. When he didn't hear any he checked the door if it was locked. Lucky for him it wasn't. He then open the door and entered the room. When he entered he immediately saw Luna sitting on the side of her bed staring at the wall.

"Me the gang downstairs were getting worried so I brought you up some breakfast. Sorry it not much Mum and the others are all out in the town and all I could get a hold of was some cereal and orange juice." Ron said as he set the tray down beside Luna and sat on the bed himself. Luna who was still looking at the wall looked to Ron. As soon as she turned her head and face Ron, Ron quickly notice the tears coming out of Luna eyes and running down her cheeks. As far as Ron knew ever since she found out about her fathers death Luna had never cried at least not in front of anyone. Ron was never good around girls that were emotional, he couldn't even be around Ginny when she was crying but seeing her cry broke Ron's heart. Without thinking Ron shoved the food tray aside, managing not to spill anything, and came up to Luna put his arms around her and hugged her. Luna sank in to the hug and soon she was letting the tears just freely flow down from her eyes to Ron's shoulder.

"It alright Luna." Ron comforted. "Just let it out alright. I'm here!" Ron said not really knowing what good it is doing just for him being there.

"Oh Ron I feel so useless. I should have helped him. I should have been there." Luna said still sobbing. "I knew they were coming I heard them. I should have never listen to my father and stayed there to help. I should have been the one dead not him." Luna said unable to stop herself.

"Luna listen to me." Ron said pulling Luna out of the hug so that she was looking in to his eyes. "You father wanted to protect you. It was not your fault his dead. He died so that you could have a chance to live. He wanted you to have a chance to live your life. To experience life to the fullest. He would have wanted to see you happy." Ron said as he took her back in a hug. "It's not going to be easy for you Luna, that much I know and to the you the truth I don't really know how it feels like to lose a family but I've seen the hurt and the pain in Harry face and know that it is very hard for him. Me and Hermione tries to help him but the pain of losing the one you love and dear will never really disappear and I know it wont either for you. But know this Luna your father had never really left your side. He'll always be with you everyday and he'll be there to keep protecting you from harm." Ron pause. "I hate to say this but your father probably wont be the last one to die but from now on I promise to try and help so that no more unnecessary death like you father will have to happen. And I promise to you that we will get the man who did this to him and get justice." Luna listen to Ron talk and as he went on she couldn't help but to just listen. When he finish Luna stared at him with her wide blue eyes and smiled.

"Oh Ron! Your such a great friend. Him and Draco both fought hard to protect me and I'm very thankful to the both of them for that. Your right he would have wanted to see me happy. . But I don't think I can do that right now the pain is just to fresh. But thank you for making me realize that what my father would have wanted and that I'm not alone in the world." Luna said as she gave him one last hug.

"Your welcome." Ron said not really knowing where all those words had come from. "If you ever need anything I'm here and so are Ginny, Hermione, Harry and Draco. You can talk to us anytime." Ron said with a smile. "Now wont you please eat some breakfast." Ron said as he took the tray of food and place it in front of Luna. Luna grab the glass of juice and drank it. When she was finish she smiled at him.

"It nice to see you smile again." Ron said as he watch her eat.

End Flashback

A/N: That the end of the first Chapter! There will be more flashback in the upcoming chapter to try and explain to you al just why the hell Harry and Ron was fighting and trying to kill each other in the prolouge. I hope you guys liked this chapter and I cant promise just when the next chapter will be out for I am very busy with my things in my life right now. But I hope you guys stick to it and I hope that you also stick to my other stories if you happen to be reading them. Thanks Guys!

Promotion for Prefect Blend: I have a very cool group (about to turn 1 years old this December) about H/Hr, R/Lu, and D/G pairings and we have a lot of cool stuff to do and have a lot of cool features. Come join if you like all or maybe just of the ship we are always happy to get new members. See you all there!

Here's the site: 


End file.
